


October Drabbles 2019

by thelibrarbian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, brief allusions to past child death in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibrarbian/pseuds/thelibrarbian
Summary: A series of (hopefully) 31 drabbles, one for each day of October, followingthis prompt listbySheeWolf85.





	1. Night

A gentle breeze was blowing over the balcony, the autumn air chill on his bones. Sans barely felt it; his eyelights were fixed on the night sky above him, everything else forgotten.

They had been living on the surface for almost a year now, but seeing the stars, the  _ real _ stars, had lost nothing of its magic. Even when the balcony door opened and closed, he didn’t look over, nor when his brother sat down next to him and draped a blanket over them both. Sans just leaned against him, a genuine smile on his face; warm, safe, and happy.


	2. Fangs

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

The flower on the windowsill cursed under his breath. He had only wanted some fresh air, dammit! When he asked Papyrus to put him next to the open window, he hadn’t expected to become hopelessly entangled in this  _ stupid _ curtain, just because of one strong breeze!

Now he was furiously trying to chew himself free, without much success.

“hey  _ bud.” _

Flowey froze with the cloth between his fangs, glaring.

“looks like you’re in a bit of a  _ bind. _ but hey, don’t give up; i’m  _ rootin’ _ for ya.”

A screech of pure rage was the flower’s only response.


	3. Rain

The patter of raindrops against the window mixed with the clicking of Toriel’s knitting needles. Splashing and laughter came from outside the door, a monster kid and a human child playing together in the puddles. 

A wave of nostalgia swept over her. 

It wasn’t the same, of course. These were different voices of different children, a different house, different place. But she couldn't help but wonder… 

The door opened. Frisk and their reptilian friend ran in, both soaked, both laughing; and as Toriel stood, smiling, to welcome the children, the other thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind.


	4. Walking Dogs

Papyrus did not have a dog.

_ Yes, _ it was true that a certain white-furred troublemaker had taken up permanent residence in the skeleton brothers’ house. It was  _ also  _ true that Papyrus had bought it a new dog bed – because it would be  _ rude  _ to let a guest, no matter how uninvited, sleep on the floor – and set out a daily bowl of kibble.

It still wasn’t Papyrus’ dog, and it wasn’t Papyrus’ responsibility to  _ walk  _ said dog.

But if  _ Papyrus _ went out for a stroll, and the dog insisted on following him, well… he couldn’t say he minded the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next drabble.


	5. Falling Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous drabble.

The wind rustled through the treetops as Papyrus walked through the forest, a whistle on his teeth and a smile on his face. The dog that wasn't his was running around him in wide circles, jumping and barking and snatching at the colorful leaves as they drifted to the ground, apparently having the time of his life.

Rapid footsteps approached from behind, accompanied by a yell that increased in volume as its source came closer. Papyrus turned around and barely managed to call out a “HELLO, UNDYNE!” before he was tackled into the nearest pile of leaves with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in chapter 9.


	6. Pumpkin

The back porch had turned into a battlefield. Knives were being swung, chunks of fruit pulp strewn about, pumpkin innards splattered everywhere.

For reasons that Sans couldn’t quite place, he was wary about seeing the human kid with a knife in their hand. He decided not to think about it too much, instead leaning back in his not  _ entirely _ season-appropriate sunbed.

Carving a pumpkin seemed like  _ way _ too much work for him, but he could still appreciate the mess that this particular surface tradition produced. And toss out the occasional bad pun as he watched his friends and family work.


	7. Graveyard

Night had fallen hours ago.

The graveyard was empty save for an incorporeal form that drifted through the rows of tombstones, humming quietly to themself.

Humans had this strange belief that people became ghosts after they died; perhaps that was why Napstablook felt at home here. Or maybe – and they thought this was more likely – maybe it was just the quiet, the absence of any living soul beside themself.

It felt like a miracle: the barrier broken, the monsters on the surface.

But there was just  _ so much – _ so many sounds, so many people – and sometimes, it all became overwhelming.


	8. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous drabble.

Footsteps crunched over the gravel path, and Napstablook froze. They probably weren’t supposed to be here...

There was a house just on the other side of the fence, and Napstablook darted over, easily phasing through the wall. Out of sight – or so they thought.

“Whoa…  _ cool.” _

Napstablook turned slowly. A human boy in pajamas was staring at them from across the room they had just entered. Surprisingly enough, he seemed more fascinated than scared of his unexpected visitor.

For a few soulbeats, Napstablook stared back, their eyes even wider than the boy’s – and then let themself fade away into nothing.


	9. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 5.

An undignified squawk came from the depths of the leaf pile. Whether Undyne was trying to hug or wrestle with him, Papyrus wasn’t sure. Then again, when it came to Undyne, there wasn’t much of a difference in that regard.

“UNDYNE! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE VICE-AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERKIND!”

All his protest earned him was a rough noogie.

Papyrus let out a heavy sigh, one that was barely able to hide his amusement. The dog-that-wasn’t-his chose this moment to decide that he wanted to be included in the pile as well, and Papyrus resigned himself to his fate.


	10. Angst

It should have been alright, shouldn’t it? The barrier was broken, monsterkind was free, even the human-monster relations were, while not  _ perfect, _ at a point where both species could live alongside each other in relative peace. Things were better than anyone would have hoped a year ago.

Alphys didn’t deserve this.

She didn’t deserve the freedom; she didn’t deserve the people that claimed to be her friends, the people she only dragged down with her every time they tried to help.

They  _ knew _ what she had done, and somehow, they had still stuck around. She didn’t understand.

_ She didn’t deserve. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether I should update here every day as I write (with only 100 words each day), or wait until I have a more substantial amount written and add the new chapters collectively, say, once a week. If you have a preference, please let me know!
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/thelibrarbian) || [My Tumblr](https://thelibrarbian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
